


Violin

by orphan_account



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Father-Daughter Relationship, Kid Skye | Daisy Johnson, M/M, Relaxing, Violins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 23:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5517449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daisy plays the violin</p>
            </blockquote>





	Violin

Clint had just returned from a very long mission.

He was riddled with exhaustion.

As he lay on the couch, he heard something.

He smiled.

Daisy was playing the violin.

She had been taking lessons.

His daughter could produce the sweetest of tunes.

As she continued to play, Clint began relaxing.

He dozed of listening to the violin.


End file.
